<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four-Tentacled Angel by EmeraldTrident</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554191">Four-Tentacled Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident'>EmeraldTrident</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cadet Cloud, Cloud is 19, Cloud is gay, Come Eating, General Sephiroth, M/M, Sephiroth is really gentle, Tentacle Sucking, Tentacles, cloud is a little bit of a slut, cloud is not a virgin, tentacle handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>General Sephiroth has had his eye on Cloud since he first arrived at training. He invites the young cadet to his tent after hours one night to show him something unique about his body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four-Tentacled Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I re-wrote an old fic to match these boys because it’s too perfect for them! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cadet Strife!” The Sergeant shouted across the tent causing twelve of the other boys to jolt in their cots. All of their gazes turned to Cloud whose eyes were wide and confused. </p><p>He hadn’t done anything wrong, had he? </p><p>
  <em> What did I do?  </em>
</p><p>“Y-yes, Sir?” Cloud stood from his cot, cowering under the stern man’s eye. Everyone disliked Sergeant Roche. He was cocky and rude, constantly spewing jokes that nobody else found to be funny, and loud as hell, but mostly he was just an ill tempered dick. Especially if you didn’t laugh along with him. </p><p>Sergeant Roche made his way toward the young man trembling where he stood. Cloud had made it through training, worked his body to it’s absolute brink, and sacrificed everything to be where he was. To his knowledge he hadn’t done anything wrong, why was the Sergeant speaking to him in such a harsh way?</p><p>“What is this?” He brought a magazine out from behind his back. On the cover was a naked man looking like he was straight from a beach vacation, flexing his muscles and giving the camera a sly wink.</p><p>“I-I don’t know what that is, I’ve never seen that in my life,” Cloud said shaking his head.</p><p>“Bullshit!” the Sergeant Roche shouted. “We found this under your cot during bunk check. Do not lie to me, Cadet, or you will be cleaning the entire bathroom with a toothbrush, am I understood?”</p><p>Cloud wasn’t lying. He’d never seen the magazine in his life. He had been framed. He caught one of his fellow cadet’s eyes from across the tent, silently pleading for him to just admit it was his regardless of the truth. But Cloud refused to admit to what he wasn’t guilty of.</p><p>“Sir, someone put it under my cot when I was at lunch or weapons training, it’s not mine.” Cloud stood his ground staring at the magazine cover for a moment before making eye contact with his Sergeant again.</p><p>“With respect, Sir, that isn’t exactly my type…”</p><p>“No?” The Sergeant Roche said, a smirk on his lips. “I’ve heard through the grapevine that you’re into men.”</p><p>“I am,” Cloud said with a smile. “I just prefer my men a bit older.”</p><p>The entire tent of young men burst into laughter. Cloud hadn’t hidden his sexuality from any of them and they all accepted him, they were a very tight-knit group already.</p><p>“Silence!” The Sergeant shouted. The boys quieted down quickly with a few lasting chuckles trickling among them. “I don’t care about what gender is on the magazine, I care about the fact that it’s in my barracks in the first place! Pornographic material is banned. Save that shit for when you’re in active duty, this is training, and it is not permitted. Am I understood?” </p><p>Sergeant Roche turned to address the entire room. “If anything of the sort is found again you will all be starting off every day for the last two weeks of training with two hundred push-ups and a two-mile sprint. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>All the young men nodded in understanding.</p><p>“Very good,” he said, turning on his heel, sizing Cloud up with a steely gaze before leaving. “Lights out!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning Cloud woke up at five in the morning sharp with the lights of the tent switching on and the loud alarm booming throughout the camp. He gave a disapproving groan and ran his hand through his hair. </p><p>He pouted to himself, swinging his feet off the cot, his eyes still kept shut as all the other men stood and got ready for morning exercises.</p><p>He blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the light and saw a note on his side-cot table. That hadn’t been there when he went to sleep the night before. Had someone snuck in and left it in the middle of the night?</p><p>On the front of the tiny card said his last name, ‘Strife’. He opened the envelope and read the small white card scrawled with formal cursive, written with a fountain pen. It didn’t belong at all to the grunge of SOLDIER training. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cloud,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Meet me after your evening run in my tent. We have some things to discuss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signed, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> General Sephiroth  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cloud stomach dropped. </p><p>
  <em> Sephiroth.  </em>
</p><p><em> The </em> Sephiroth. Cloud had passed him in the camp a couple of times since arriving, but they had never spoken. Sephirtoh had never even looked his way. The General very rarely ventured out of his tent, but when he did Cloud and every other cadet was left starstruck and speechless. </p><p>Cloud reread the note again, tracing his finger over the sharp perfect cursive of his own name, unable to fathom being known or existing in Sephiroth’s mind. </p><p>Sephiroth’s tent was on the outskirts of the camp, not to mention was strictly off limits to anyone unless invited through formal invitation. </p><p>The realization of the note kicked in. Why was he wanting to see him? Had he heard about what happened the evening prior? </p><p>
  <em> Is he going to kick me out? Am I going to have to go home? The magazine wasn’t even mine!  </em>
</p><p>Cloud tried to forget about the note as the day went on but the more time that went by, the more nervous he got. After his evening run he followed the directions and went straight to where he was being beckoned, wanting to get it over with. His anxiety had been eating away at him.</p><p>He walked on shaky legs to Sephiroth’s tent. </p><p>
  <em> Should I knock?  </em>
</p><p>He raised his hand and knocked gently on one of the support beams. “General, Sir?” His voice was meek.</p><p>“Come on in,” the voice said, it was smooth and it sent a chill down Cloud’s spine.</p><p>Cloud hesitantly moved the curtain aside and stepped in. General Sephiroth was sat behind a desk in the center of the tent, two lit lanterns made the room glow a dim shade of green to match The General’s eyes. Sephirth looked up at him from his pad and paper with a sly smile. “Please sit,” he gestured to the small brown wooden chair across the desk from him.</p><p>He was handsome. Cloud had always thought so. Large and intimidating, but handsome. His long silver hair was braided in a long plait behind his back, a few loose tendrils hung in front of his face. He wore a leather jacket over his standard navy-blue uniform. </p><p>Cloud followed directions and sat down, sitting up keeping perfect posture. “Why am I here, Sir?” </p><p>Cloud knew he should’ve waited to be addressed by his superior but he couldn’t help himself.</p><p>The man dropped his pen, folding his hands together and sitting forward.</p><p>“Why is it you think you’re here?”</p><p>His voice was like velvet. </p><p>Cloud stared transfixed into Sephiroth’s eyes, shining like garnets. </p><p>“I have no idea, Sir. Is this about the magazine? It wasn’t mine. Like I told Roche, I was framed.”</p><p>Sephiroth chuckled. “This has nothing to do with that. Besides, I believe you on that matter. We have cameras in all the tents. Roche ignored the footage and berated you without proof. He’ll be spoken to on the matter.” Sephiroth moved his pen and paper and the few books he had on his desk to the side before continuing. “Strife, I’m afraid the matter I’ve brought you here for is much more serious.”</p><p>Cloud swallowed, his palms sweating. “Are you kicking me out?”</p><p>Sephiroth shook his head. “No. No I’m not. In fact I want to promote you. I’ve been watching you. You have more heart, more courage, than any SOLDIER I’ve ever seen. Save Fair. I want you to be my right hand man. To work directly under me.”</p><p>Cloud sat back in his seat in surprise. “R...Really?”</p><p>Sephiroth nodded. “I’d like to mentor you personally. I think you could be considered FIRST class in just a couple of months. How does that sound?” He grinned, licking at one of his sharp teeth. </p><p>It was everything Cloud had ever wanted, ever dreamed of, why he joined SOLDIER. To work with Sephiroth, to become great like him. </p><p>“But..I’m not even through with training…” </p><p>“Are you denying my ability to judge your character?”</p><p>“N-no, Sir, I just…”</p><p>“You deserve better than that barrack, with all those immature young men. They won’t get anywhere. You’re stronger than them, braver, you deserve to lead them. You tell them what to do. Even at your young age I can tell you were meant to be a leader.”</p><p>Cloud smiled and nodded. “Okay. If that’s what you want.”</p><p>“It is,” General Sephiroth said, his eyes flicking up and down Cloud’s body. Cloud caught his eye movement, as subtle as it was. “You know I’ve had my eye on you since you first arrived.”</p><p>“Me?” Cloud said. </p><p>
  <em> What’s happening?  </em>
</p><p>Sephiroth nodded, a smirk on his lips. </p><p>“That blonde hair, cute face, so pretty. And your blue eyes. You’re the camp beauty, Cloud.” </p><p>Cloud’s heart was pounding in his chest. General Sephiroth was not-so-subtlety hitting on him. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t enjoying it. </p><p>“I do miss how long it used to be. Your hair.” Sephiroth said. “Not much we can do about it now, however.” </p><p>When Cloud had first arrived at training his hair was grown out past his shoulders. He hadn’t been forced to cut it, but after multiple days of non-stop sweating and hard work he wanted to make his life a little easier. His ponytail was the first thing to go. </p><p>Cloud swallowed his fear and upped the tension, sitting forward in his seat. “What would you have done? With my long hair?” </p><p>Sephiroth bit his lip. “Would’ve bent you over this desk, plunged into you, my fingers carded through those pretty blonde locks as you begged for me to fuck your hot little hole deeper.”</p><p>Cloud gasped under his breath.</p><p>“Is it true what you said to Roche last night? Your type is older men?” </p><p>Sephiroth was older than him, but only by a mere half-decade. </p><p>Cloud nodded. Did he have the whole place bugged? “You could also translate that to men in power.”  </p><p>Sephiroth pushed his chair back from his desk beckoning him forward. “Come sit on my lap, baby.”</p><p>Cloud whimpered, getting up to straddle Sephiroth in his big high-backed throne. “That’s it,” Sephiroth cooed, planting his hands on Cloud’s hips over his uniform. “Grind against me. Show me how appreciative you are for me mentoring you. That’s it. Good boy.”</p><p>His hand was large, pressing against Cloud’s leg, feeling his quickened throbbing pulse through his thigh. With his other hand he undid his own braid, picking the fingers of one hand through his locks until his hair fell like a thick wavy sheet of silver against his back. </p><p>Cloud carded his fingers through Sephiroth’s silvered hair, gripping on the base of his neck and rocking forward, rubbing himself against his stomach over their many layers of clothing. He could feel Sephiroth’s cock already fully hard beneath him under his ass.</p><p>“I have a secret I would like to show you, boy,” Sephiroth said. “I’m not who you think I am.”</p><p>“No?” Cloud said, leaning forward to press his lips against Sephiroth’s. Surprising even himself with his sudden burst of confidence. </p><p>“No,” The General breathed into Cloud’s mouth as they kissed. Their lips and tongues moved together for a while, driving Cloud to grind harder on his lap. He felt as if he could come just from that, having not been able to touch himself for so long. </p><p>A sudden bittersweet taste entered Cloud’s mouth from Sephiroth’s, but he ignored it, until he opened his eyes and saw Sephiroth’s mouth was oozing a thick black tar.</p><p>Cloud’s eyes grew wide and he tried to get up and off Sephiroth’s lap but he held him down against him. </p><p>“Don’t be afraid,” he whispered. His entire chin was covered in the tar, his teeth all half black from the ooze. His eyes began to bleed the black stuff too. “I’m not going to hurt you.”</p><p>“What is that?” Cloud’s voice was wavering.</p><p>“A form I only show those whom I trust. Do you trust me? Hmm?” He ran his palm up Cloud’s uniform top, running the tips of his fingers softly over Cloud’s abs.</p><p>Cloud nodded, more afraid to anger the man, the monster he was, than to genuinely agree. He was still strangely beautiful, bleeding the black ooze and he still touched him with utmost care and delicacy. </p><p>“Do you want to leave?” Sephiroth said, giving Cloud an out if he wasn’t comfortable.</p><p>Cloud shook his head, he was intrigued even through his terror. “No, Sir.”</p><p>Sephiroth smirked. “Good. I have one more surprise for you. Are you ready?”</p><p>Cloud nodded hesitantly, still sat firmly in the man’s lap.</p><p>“Close your eyes.”</p><p>Cloud followed the command and allowed Sephiroth to assault his neck with a barrage of hot wet tar black kisses as his uniform shifted underneath the boy. Through the gentle touches Cloud felt something slimy make its way up the back of his shirt. </p><p>At first Cloud though it was one of Sephiroth’s hands but when he took mental inventory of where The General’s hands were, he realized they were both holding his hips again.</p><p>Cloud’s eyes flew open and saw four thick black tentacles had sprouted from under Sephiroth’s uniform to begin massaging him all over. One was under his shirt, two others were petting the dips of his thighs and another was waiting idly, not sure what to do.</p><p>“What is this?” Cloud’s voice wavered. “W-What are you?”</p><p>Sephiroth smiled soothingly, petting Cloud’s face with his palm. “I’m no different from you. And I won’t hurt you. Just want to make you feel good, sweet boy. Will you let them help you feel good?”</p><p>“Y-your...tentacles?”</p><p>Sephiroth chuckled. “You could call them that. They crave tight warm spaces,” one of the tentacles began tugging gently on Cloud’s belt to loosen it, slipping the tip into Cloud’s pants to caress the soft skin along his groin. </p><p>“Will you let them play with you? The prettiest boy in the camp. They’ve wanted you for so long. As have I. Relax and let them touch you. Hmm?”</p><p>Cloud considered running from the tent, but he couldn’t take his relaxed gaze off Sephiroth’s eyes, so drunk with lust. He wanted him so badly. He nodded. “Don’t hurt me.”</p><p>“Oh we won’t,” he smirked. “We’ll do just the opposite. You’re going to be addicted to them when we’re done. Get up. Strip for me, Baby.”</p><p>Cloud got up and rid himself of his uniform until he was only in his navy-blue briefs, hugging his erection against his body. Sephiroth stripped himself as well, and Cloud could fully see the origin of the tentacles coming out from The General’s sides, like thick oily snakes without faces. “Lay down. On your back. Relax for me.”</p><p>Cloud complied laying back, his briefs still intact. Sephiroth pressed back against Cloud’s legs bending them so his knees were near his ears. “That’s it,” He cooed. </p><p>One of the tentacles shoved Cloud’s briefs out of the way, slowly dragging the material up producing the cadet’s hole but still covering his cock.</p><p>“Oh! That one is mighty eager,” Sephiroth chuckled. “I don’t control them, you know. They have a mind of their own. I can control when they come out, but when they’re out, they’re their own beings.”</p><p>Cloud was shivering, terrified but aroused. His hand wrapped around Sephiroth’s wrist, tears in his eyes. He strangely trusted the man, only having met him face to face minutes before. </p><p>“I’ll protect you,” Sephiroth said. “Let them do their work.” The same tentacle that moved Cloud’s briefs out of the way began making sloppy wet circles against his puckered hole leaving a trail of warm black ooze behind.</p><p>“Oh,” Cloud gasped, clutching Sephiroth’s wrist tighter.</p><p>“Shh,” Sephiroth said. “Let it in. Relax.”</p><p>The tentacle began to push in, stretching Cloud with its self-lubricated girth.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Cloud sighed. The tentacle made it six inches in, stretching Cloud the widest he’d ever been stretched. He felt like an entire fist was inside him. His hole leaked black around the tentacle and Cloud could feel it all. It was all so raw and filthy. His cock throbbed hard and heavy beneath the cotton of his briefs.</p><p>Two other tentacles came forward to rip the material away and to begin caressing Cloud’s cock and balls. Cloud thrust up at the sensation. “Fuck,” his head flew back as the tentacles touched him inside and out, one of them wrapped around his length and began pumping him, while teasing the head with sloppy circles drenching his entire cock in the ooze. The tentacle wrapped around him pulsed, mimicking a warm-living orifice for Cloud to rut his hips up into.</p><p>“Such a pretty boy,” Sephiroth said, marveling at the young man below him. Another tentacle joined the party to play with and tease Cloud’s pale pink nipples.</p><p>Sephiroth was palming his own cock, jealous of the tentacle still buried deep in the boy’s ass. “Does that feel good?” He pet Cloud’s thigh, his nails dancing along the skin there using the boy to twitch from the sensitivity of it all. “Tell me. Do you like them?”</p><p>Cloud nodded enthusiastically. “Yes,” his voice was breathy and deep. “Yes.”</p><p>“Are you close?”</p><p>Cloud nodded.</p><p>“Me too, sweetheart.” Sephiroth beckoned the tentacle teasing Cloud nipples with a wave of two of his fingers and came hard onto the tip of it, his body rocking forward with a deep grunt and a shiver. He then gestured for the tentacle to do his dirty work.</p><p>The tentacle with Sephiroth’s fresh come on it made its way to Cloud’s mouth. “Suck it clean, soldier.” He directed, still coming down from his orgasm, high on the sight of the tentacle slipping between Cloud’s lips to feed him his come. </p><p>Cloud sucked on the tentacle appreciatively tasting the mixture of Sephiroth’s come and the bitter black ooze. The tentacle filled his mouth more, stretching his cheeks as the other three continued milking his cock, squeezing his balls, and throbbing and petting him and curling on the inside.</p><p>He moaned loud as he came, drenching his chest in his own release, his sounds muffled by the tentacle in his mouth. He opened his eyes mid-orgasm and looked up into Sephiroth’s whose eyes and mouth had stopped bleeding black, the liquid sucked slowly back into his orifices. </p><p>Cloud blinked and saw the shadow of a large black wing protruding from behind his shoulder, but when he blinked again it was gone. </p><p>
  <em> Must’ve been a trick of the light.  </em>
</p><p>He helped Cloud through his orgasm, milking him to just past overstimulation as he began to retract the tentacles back into his own body. They left Cloud and disappeared back into little nearly-invisible slits on Sephiroth’s sides.</p><p>He pet Cloud’s face and leant down to kiss him again, their tongues playing together as they clutched one another. Cloud’s body was still covered in ooze, his hole still leaking the stuff and his chest and cock drenched. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Hmm? Shower with me. Filthy boy.”</p><p>Cloud nodded, still shivering and twitching from his orgasm.</p><p>“Then you can sleep in my private tent with me. How does that sound, pretty?”</p><p>“Sounds good, Sir.” He smiled hazily. </p><p>Sephiroth chuckled into Cloud’s neck. “We’re going to have a lot of fun with you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love comments 🖤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>